


Behind the Scenes of The Doe Legacy

by WinterRose16



Series: The Doe Legacy [2]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Character Profiles, Humor, Multi, Sims are not very smart, bloopers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose16/pseuds/WinterRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With character profiles and bloopers, this shows you what goes on while I try to keep these morons around for ten generations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloopers from Jane's College Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only created the character of Jane Doe. I am not affiliated with Maxis, Electronic Arts, or Origin in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a Simmer playing around and telling you about it.

So, here's some silliness from while Jane Doe (our Founder) was getting her business degree at Sims University.

Yeah, she tried to fix the dishwasher, got zapped, and had to get to class before she could shower. So here she is, running around singed and in her undies. And yes:

She really did go to class like that.

 

This isn't really that funny, just a technical glitch.

At the next photo, however, I could not stop laughing because while Jane was safely graduating with an A in business:

 

Her roommates were all panicking and killing themselves because they were too dumb to put the fire out. Just a reminder of the Simmy stupidity I am up against. And yes, the firemen couldn't put it out either. I kept getting sent back to the dorm because they were freaking out and the fire (the third in Jane's college career, may I add!) was still raging even as Jane was getting her diploma and earning her sixth trait.

For those of you unfamiliar with Sims, they are not very bright. In fact, they need to be watched constantly, lest they set their house on fire making a grilled cheese sandwich, yell at you because they're baffled by a closed door (not even locked, just closed), electrocute themselves while fixing the dishwasher, pee themselves in front of their dates, or drown. God, I love these guys, even as they frustrate me so.


	2. Character Profiles: Jane Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our Founder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the Sims franchise, EA, Maxis, or Origin. I am just a fan goofing around with my Sims game and using it to tell a story.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, the character profiles will be edited as the story progresses. There will be spoilers.

This is our Founder, everyone! I finally have a picture of her in CAS! Yay!

Name: Jane Elizabeth Doe

Founder of the Doe Legacy and the First Head

Lifespan: May 22, 1987-

Current Age: 28

Traits:

  * Irresistible--To attract a Consort, naturally
  * Ambitious--Getting ahead in work means she earns more money
  * Friendly--Again, this attracts a Consort and gives her an edge in Charisma and maintaining relationships
  * Frugal--She's a Legacy Founder, so she has to get used to cheap things and repairing objects, which gives her an edge in her Lifetime Wish
  * Night Owl--More time for skill-building and looking after screaming babies
  * Family-Oriented--She earned this trait when she graduated, as she knew she'd be a Legacy Founder



Sign: Gemini

Lifetime Wish: Renaissance Sim

Major: Business

  * Grade: A
  * Jock Level 7--Hot Stuff



Career: Business

  * Level 6: Division Manager



Favorites:

  * Kid's Music
  * Tri-tip Steak
  * Red



Skills:

  * Charisma--5, has achieved the Personable Challenge and learned 50 traits of other Sims, which is cheating since she lived in the dorm and everyone inside was considered part of the household
  * Handiness--3
  * Painting--6
  * Gardening--3
  * Cooking--3
  * Social Networking--1
  * Writing--1



Lifetime Rewards:

  * Jock Influence--2000 points
  * Professional Slacker--5000 points
  * Fast Learner--15000 points



Biography: Jane Doe was born to John and Mary Doe, and was raised in Sunset Valley, far away from Mary's family, the Smiths of Willow Creek. John and Mary died shortly after Jane graduated high school, and she used her entire meager inheritance to go to Sims State University in Pleasantview. In January of 2009, during the final semester of her senior year, Jane received a phone call from a lawyer who represented Jane's grandmother Mirabella. The lawyer informed Jane that Mirabella had died and almost everything had been sold off to pay the Smiths' enormous debt--except for a plot of land in the sleepy farm town of Riverview. Jane learned that Mirabella had enacted a Legacy entailment in her will and the land was not to be sold until the tenth generation from Jane had come of age. Jane was unhappy with this, but when she graduated she decided to make the best of it. She is currently very happily married to Ned Lu and the proud mama of Lucy Doe.

Author's Opinion: One of the things I like about Jane is that she very rarely rolls stupid wishes. She's practical and knows what she wants, and she wants the sensible thing 99% of the time.


	3. Character Profiles: Ned Lu Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our first Legacy Spouse, NPC Fireman Ned Lu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just want to tell a story with The Sims 3.

 

Name: Ned Peter Lu Doe

First Consort of the Doe Legacy

Lifespan: December 1, 1959-

Current Age: 55

Traits:

  * Brave
  * Handy
  * Clumsy
  * Lucky



Sign: Sagittarius

Lifetime Wish: Living in the Lap of Luxury (ha, ha, ha! You should've been a Gen 4 or 5 spouse, brother!)

Career: Fireman

  * Level 7: Fire Captain



Favorites:

  * Lobster Thermidor
  * Classical Music
  * Blue



Skills

  * Athletic--5
  * Handiness--5
  * Painting--3
  * Logic--2
  * Social Networking--1



Biography: Ned had resigned himself to never finding love, thanks to his goofy face, but when he got swept off his feet by a Legacy founder in his late forties, he realized that he'd simply been waiting for the right woman. He loves Jane and Lucy dearly, and he wants to make sure that his home is worth enough to keep their descendants happy and secure.

Author's Opinion: Ned's perfect Uglacy material, but he's also a great guy. He's not much of a Fireman unless you babysit him at work and control his every action (sigh), but he's great at autonomous romancing and Lucky, Handy, and Brave are good traits for _anyone_ in a Legacy to have. You have to save up for Mid-Life Crisis to give him a fifth trait, however--the bane of NPCs. His article on The Sims Wiki is [here](http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Ned_Lu).


	4. Character Profiles: Lucy Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our Generation 2 Heir, Lucy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with The Sims franchise, Electronic Arts, Maxis, or Origin.

Name: Lucy Mary Doe

Generation 2 Heir, has yet to be Head of the Family

Lifespan: June 10, 2010-

Current Age: 5

Traits:

  * Couch Potato--It made her an easy baby to watch
  * Genius
  * Artistic



Sign: Gemini, like her mama

Lifetime Wish: None yet

Career: Elementary School Student

Favorites:

  * Disco Music
  * Goopy Carbonara
  * Spice Brown



Skills:

  * She learned all her toddler skills and maxed out the xylophone and the peg box. Now I need to get her painting and using the chemistry set



Lifetime Rewards: None yet

Biography: Lucy is an only child, which may be why she's so attached to the rag doll she got in the mail on her first Halloween. Whether or not that is an omen has yet to be determined.

Author's Opinion: I only randomized Lucy's first two traits, and then I chose the others because I realized I had a lot of story potential. The fact that she was randomly assigned Disco as her favorite music _also_ got me thinking, and when she got an Imaginary Friend in the mail, I squeed and realized I could do so much more.


	5. Deleted Scenes and Outtakes for "It's You and Me, Honeybunch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a few pics that I didn't feel like using, mostly behind the scenes stuff. So, here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own. Please don't sue.

I really, really, **_REALLY_** hate those zombies. You can't interact with them, you can't save your plants, and you can't do a darn thing!

So, while Jane was in college, she had a relationship with [Anoki Moon](http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Anoki_Moon). And boy, was it passionate! The guy wrote her steamy love letters and they spent most of the semester in bed--and then right after graduation, she accused him of cheating (which is an interaction I can't cancel, what the heck?!) and then she had the "Betrayed" moodlet for 3 days. I don't even know if he actually cheated or not!

Anyway, so she rolls the want to talk to him. Since I sent her to college to catch a man without actually aging up any and it was cheaper than going to Egypt or something, I agreed and let her invite him over.

You can see that we had walls and some wallpaper by this point. Isn't it a lovely home?

So, he comes over--and she accuses him of cheating **_again_**! So, he wound up getting dumped.

She slapped him silly at one point. I'm sorry I missed getting pictures of it.

This was why she had to go to the Summer Festival and meet guys, which bugged me to no end, because I really wanted her to find her spouse in college and Anoki actually has a great LTW, a degree, and he was her age. Oh, well. I actually can't imagine her without Ned now, so it's for the best.

They eloped at home. Someday I have to have a Sim couple do it at City Hall like normal people.

And here they are after conceiving Lucy.

Here's Ned at work:

Here's Jane replanting the garden (stupid, stupid zombies!):

Jane, you have a perfectly good toilet inside! Puke in that! Geez Louise!

And on that lovely note, we'll see you next time!


End file.
